The True Creatures
by SirDarlon
Summary: I Was dissapointed by the movie. Behold: My version of how it should be


The True Creatures 

**By SirDarlon**

**(A/N: Ok, saw the movie last night, and this had to be done. I personally think the movie sucked. Well, ok, it didn't suck, but it was such an unexplored universe, that just disgusted me. Naturally this is AU. Have fun with my story...)**

The True Creatures 

**Chapter One: A Bodyguard.**

Ivy looked around her. She was in the middle of the forest. Sometimes she saw flashes of creatures flashing around faster then even her above normal eyes could see. True, she was blind, but she could see the aura of everything around her. Did she really believe her father? No. She had seen to much flashes of creatures jumping trough the forest when she was little to believe it. No. She knew something had to be keeping the animals away. She knew the forest was swarmed with bears, coyote's, and pack's of wolves. She should have been attacked long ago. Looking around her she caught a glimpse of red in one of the trees in the corner of her eye. When she turned to have a better look, it was already gone again. She smiled softly to herself. Where the creatures real? Yes. She knew that there had to be at least one, because she had seen it lots of times. Where the creatures really evil? She was still dubbing on that one.

_He ducked away with Inhuman speed. Yes this human was different. Perhaps she was a descendant of the humans of old. When there was still magic in the world. When he could still afford to show himself. When his race was respected. He looked away. Now he was the last of his race on this continent. He didn't even know about how the others faired, beyond the great waters. He had heard rumours from the birds, that there was still a colony, alive in the land of the little people._

**(A/N: China of course, lots of magic there :P)**

_Yes, she was just as special as the male that she spent so much time with. He was the only human he had ever seen with their colour as an aura. And he had lived for almost 3000 years now. Then again, he was in the prime of his life. He was young still. There was allot, uh, well, there were some things that he hadn't seen yet._

_His musings where interrupted as something got his attention. There was a pair of bears approaching. He with speed faster then a human eye could follow, he raced towards that direction. Those bears had to be cut off. She was getting medicine for The Red One. Somehow he knew that The Red One had to survive._

Ivy turned her head. She thought she'd just heard a bear somewhere in the distance. Luckily it wasn't where she was headed. She smiled to herself. She had to be near the road now.

**_Later._**

**__**

**__**

Who is this? This can't be one of them. His aura looks like a normal inhabitant of the village. This can't be one of the elders. They agreed for me to go... This has got to end before he kills me. Ivy stumbled. Hey, this is that tree.....  
  
_He watched as she side-stepped the impostor, and he fell down the pit. His demonic features curled up into a half- smile, half frown. Yes. She was definitely special. He hadn't interfered because He wanted to test the waters, see how she reacted to The Roamer. As she walks away, I look into the pit. Strange that he should be dead. It's not like the pit is that deep. And though he may have come running at her, he would have maybe have a broken bone or two. He didn't fall on one of the "nails" either. Strange, I'll have to look into this later..._

"Lucius, I've got your medicine!"

_He looked on from one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, shrouded by the leaves. Yes, The Red One would survive. Maybe relative peace will come again for a while. I didn't like the Roamer, making all the fuss, and killing and skinning all the animals. He'd just have to see what becomes of them. Yes, The All Seeing One and The Red One. His features once again turned up into a smile as a wild thought hit him. "I wonder what their offspring will be like..."_

**(A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Should I Continue, Or Not? Tell me in a Review!)**


End file.
